A promise as deep as the sea
by ForeveryourAmericanhero
Summary: It's a known fact that sirens sink ships. But when Prince Alfred goes off on his own in attempts to sink a vessel, he picked the wrong person to attack! Captured and brought on board by Captain Bonnefoy, Alfred is giving two choices: Help him steal treasure from his own home, or death. But as fate would have it, there would be a lot more waiting down the road. Yaoi, FrUs. MA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello dear readers! Thank you for taking an interest in this particular fic! This written work is actually based completely off of the Roleplay I have going with a wonderful roleplayer on facebook. She is known here as pyratelass, and she can be found on Facebook as Francis PiratefromHell Bonnefoy, Her way of portraying France is simply wonderful, and this fic would be nothing without her!

Rating: MA. Story may hold mature themes, dark moments, and sexual moments.

Demon Pirate France, and Siren American. Human names are used.

Don't forget to drop a review~! Updates will be every two weeks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Life had become boring. After living more than a hundred human years, everything starts to just repeat itself. Hell, nothing was entertaining, and there wasn't many ships that sailed close to the Siren domain. Maybe they had become more intelligent to stay away, or perhaps ships were scarce now. The sirens had no clue. It's not as if they starved without the humans, there was many things the could feast upon, humans were just their favorite.

Day by day it was the same for them, town meetings, work, studies, and other things. Nothing ever changed for them. It was a peaceful, and calm life, there was no need to go out so far to find the ships. They would one day come this far on their own. For now, the merpeople would enjoy this quiet, slightly lazy life.

Alfred hated this life. Adopted by a royal family when he was very young, the Siren's life was practically mapped out for him. Do this, don't do that, never go away from their underwater palace alone, etc, etc. Quite frankly, the blonde was tired of it. While others were busy or focused on other things, the prince would slip away, swimming miles and miles away to search for ships. Alfred wasn't keen on hunting other fish, it didn't taste nearly as good! All he had to do was swim at least fifty miles away from his home, and he would find at least one ship in the distance. He would sink it, and eat. What did he have better to do?

Currently hidden behind a jagged rock jutting out of the sea, his bright blue eyes scanned the waters in the distance, picking up a ship in the distance. His lips twisted up in in smirk as he watched the vessel in the distance. It only took an hour of searching after he snuck out.

Diving back into the water, the young male swam towards the ship with haste, his tail swishing behind him. This time he would just break apart the ship. Hell, there was no need for a song today, maybe he could knock into the ship hard enough to make a human or two fall off. He was too hungry to use his voice. Man, the poor idiots didn't know what they were in for!

* * *

Francis was a young yet feared pirate. He was a vicious swordsman and an ill tempered man. It was rumored he was once the son of a Lord from France and killed his family to run off and become a pirate. No ship dare threaten the sea devil and his infamous black sword that could slice a man in half like it was butter.

Other than fighting what he enjoyed more was treasure hunting. His very ship was the first treasure he had found, Blackbeard's ship; the Queen Ann's Revenge. Though since acquiring this ship Francis had made some... Modifications and improvements. One of which the siren found out quickly, the entire hull of the ship was reinforced with steel. Making it impossible to penetrate down to the wood.

Evening was here and the water's seemed too quiet. "Lower the sails men!" The pirate captain ordered then went to the railing to look out to the dark water. "There's something out in the water... Get the nets and harpoons ready." He ordered in a harsh whisper, he didn't want to alert what ever was in the water that they were onto it.

A bright tail flicked out of the water, the young Siren completely unaware that already he was found out. Alfred was grinning wide, twirling in the water once as he made his way towards the ship. How easy this would be, the ship wasn't even moving!

'I'll sink the ship, hunt down at least two of the humans, and let the rest drown on their own!' The blonde thought gleefully. Swimming closer to the ship, the male stopped short, furrowing his brow. That ship didn't look like it was made of wood.

The male Siren floated near it, tense, and suspicious. Did humans make their things out of something different now? Alfred decided to swim with haste toward the ship anyway. His curiosity was still getting the best of him, and he was confidant that he would still sink this ship, no matter what!

Francis and the men all looked out to the water, watching a shimmering blue tail swim right up to their ship. Some of the crew whispered in excitement thinking it might be a mermaid. "Do any of ya know how dangerous those sea folk are? They like to sink ships!" The captain explained in a harsh whisper. "This is the exact reason Why I upgraded the ship... Get the nets ready!"

They all watched carefully, switching sides when the creature swam under the ship. Francis grabbed a harpoon and aimed, the shiny blue tail was easy to spot. He then flung the harpoon, it hitting the siren right at the end of his tail before the fin and yanked on the rope hard. The crew then tossed the fishing net and started to haul in their catch.

The male let out a high pitched wail in pain, trying frantically to release his tail from its impaled state. As he felt the pull of the net, his heart started race, panicked. Never had the humans actually injured, or caught him!

Feeling the net tug him out of the water, Alfred squirmed about, tugging at his restraints, trying to break it and escape. He could feel the blood trickle from his tail, the sharp object stabbing into him. Enraged and fearful, Alfred glare up at the ship with bright, hate filled blue eyes. He would kill them!

"Ingrates!" Alfred roared, trying again to tear apart the net. "I will kill each and every one of you!" If the crew had expected a beautiful mermaid, they would be disappointed, though beautiful, it was quite obvious that Alfred was indeed a male! "Release me at once!"

The net and siren was pulled onto deck and the men, all but Francis, was surprised. "What is this? I wanted a mermaid!" One of the men exclaimed and threw his hat down in frustration.

"You didn't think there were males? They have to reproduce somehow, idiots." Francis said and went over to the creature, tugging the net away to get a better look. He stopped seeing the tattoo under the creatures eye "He's a Siren!" The captain exclaimed and the men panicked and covered their ears, Francis took out a blade from his jacket and pressed it to the siren's throat. "Sing one note and I'll cut out yer tongue... Now tell me this, where did you come from? You scaly tails never roam too far from your home."

His tail burned in pain as it bled, the young Prince barely paying any mind to the blade at his throat. Lucky for these humans, Alfred never sang to lure his victims out anymore. No, he would much rather tear these humans apart while they were completely coherent.

" 'bout 20 miles in a direction." Alfred sarcastically sneered, hatefully glowering up at the captain. Alfred wasn't stupid, there was no way he would lead humans to his home. Well, it's not like they would survive, either. Alfred's people would tear them to shreds.

Glancing around the ship, the siren narrowed his eyes. The crew didn't seem the smartest, but the human threatening his tongue seemed to know a few things. Alfred glanced back down at his injured tail, frowning. Even if he was on this ship long enough for his legs to appear, the injuries would be around his ankles, which would make it hard to move then as well. Shit. Escape didn't seem very likely at the moment.

Francis stood up and shouted to the crew in his native language, a few rushing to grab some rope to tie the siren's arms behind his back. They then picked the creature up and carried him into the captain's cabin, the blonde Frenchman following in behind. He shooed his crew out when Alfred was set on a chair.

"Now, that must hurt pretty badly." He said stating the obvious as he went through his cabinet's and searched through them. "I can heal you in a heartbeat siren." Francis said as he grabbed a small bottle and his blade. He cut his palm and poured a drop of green liquid onto the cut, it healing almost instantly. "But if I heal you I want something in return."

The ropes dug into the prince's wrists as he attempted to struggle, never taking his bright eyes off of the captain and the bottle he held. It was still so hard for Alfred to process the fact that he was captured by these simple, human creatures. What kind of Siren was he?!

The pain that seared through his tail burned almost all through his body. It hurt to even shift in the slightest. Damn them. After seeing what the liquid could do, his hateful gaze faltered for a moment. He needed that stuff, there was no doubt about it. Where a human obtained such a potion, Alfred didn't know. But the blonde at least had enough common sense to cooperate. Hell, he had what, about 15, 20 minutes left until his tail went away? He needed his wound treated before that occurred.

"I have a name, /human/." Alfred all but spat out, struggling with the ropes once more. Objects held no real value to the young siren, the captain could name any greedy price, and Alfred would fulfill it with ease. "It depends on what you want." He smirked, blue eyes gleaming devilishly. If it weren't for the injury messing with his mind and skills, Alfred would have ripped the ropes, and this man to shreds. "I'm not usually in the business with making deals with my food." He mused finally.

"Feel free to tell me your name if you wish me to call you by it." The captain said and made his way over to the siren and stepped on his tail fin. Taking a hold of the harpoon he gave it a harsh tug to rip it out of his tail. "Siren blood is a rare potion ingredient to come by..." Francis said and grabbed an empty bottle to let the blood from the harpoon drip into.

"If you haven't noticed by now I'm not like other humans. I don't even think of myself as human..." The pirate said and looked back to Alfred. "You sirens always collect treasure, especially cursed or magical artifacts to keep them out of human hands." He explained and came back with the powerful healing potion, getting right in Alfred's face. "That is what I want, any items like that you have back where you live." He said and moved back, ready to pour the potion onto Alfred's injury. "Will you get them for me?"

A pained filled scream left the sirens pink lips while the harpoon was ripped out of his tail, causing the merman to lurch forward, hanging his head as his body now trembled in pain, watching as his own blood dripped from his injured limb.

This man was right about himself, he wasn't human by anything but blood. Only monsters and demons enjoyed torturing other creatures like this. Even Sirens were not this cruel. The thought of ever telling this pirate his name completely left his mind as Alfred thought of his options.

If he didn't help this greed ridden man locate his people's horde, Alfred was as good as dead. However, the prince tilted his head up to look at both the potion he desperately needed, and the man holding it. If this pirate went too far into their waters, their entire ship would be massacred by sirens, which sounded good to Alfred!

"Yes." Alfred whispered coarsely, closing his eyes, trying not to think of the pain. "I will help you if you heal me and at least untie me..." Opening his eyes again, Alfred gave a pained, half grin. "You have a siren's word that I will lead you to our treasure."

The Frenchman winced at the high pitched scream, it was painful from the tone and emotion from it. Torture of an innocent creature was something he hated to do, though this siren wasn't exactly innocent. But for some reason he felt drawn to him. "Good. Oh, and I must worn you: It hurts twice the initial pain to heal a wound but is over quick."

With that he poured the liquid onto the bloody wound, the potion burning painfully but working quickly to fix the skin and torn muscles, heal the broken bone and grow back the shiny scales that were lost. Francis then moved to untie the siren's hands but kept a firm hold.

"I don't wish to harm a lovely creature like yourself." He whispered in Alfred's ear. "but that doesn't mean I wont hesitate to if you try to betray me." The pirate warned then let go of his wrists. "My name is Captain Francis Bonnefoy."

Giving a slight flinch as his wound healed, Alfred was grateful for the numbed feeling he received. So much pain could cause any being to go numb. Listening to what the Captain whispered in his ear, nodding. He had no need to betray Francis. After all, a Siren's word was something to be trusted, if they agreed to help.

"Prince Alfred..." He murmured, bringing his wrists around to rub them gently. "I will not betray you, Francis, rest assured I will lead you to our caves." Alfred looked down as his tail, gingerly flipping his fin to test. Good as new. "Though your boat and you humans will most likely die there. If the sharp rocks do not break apart this strange ship, then my people will." Alfred smiled, not minding at all telling Francis the truth. It was stupid to go into a place filled with sirens! Everyone knew that, right?

Looking around the room, Alfred's eyes lit up with curiosity. So this is what it looked like in a fully functioning cabin and ship looked like. He looked back to the Captain again. Alfred may learn a lot while these pirates remained alive.

The pirate looked over the tail as Alfred tested it, moving back to his potion's cabinet to place the empty bottle back and see how many he had left. "A prince?" Francis echoed and looked back over Alfred. "I've met royal scaly tails before, a friend is the queen in another ocean, you look more like a servant. A warrior if anything..." He said wondering what Alfred did to get such a position.

"That is why you are only taking moi." He said with a grin. "Merfolk kisses can allow a human to breath underwater for a short amount of time, you sirens have that too." Francis said already a few steps ahead of Alfred. "You'll sneak me in, if anyone spots us you can just tell them I'm a snack you're saving for later. I get my treasure, you take me back here and maybe one of my crew will fall overboard." The captain explained with a grin. "I've been meaning to thin out my currant crew, if some had an accident they certainly wouldn't be missed."

The Siren scrunched his face up with the thought of having to kiss Francis, none to pleased with the idea of getting showing the Captain where their valuables were kept. In the end though, it was better than dying. Even Alfred knew the treasures weren't worth losing his life to protect. No, the more magical artifacts were kept at his adopted family's palace. Those were worth killing for, it seemed. The promise of food was also enough to sway Alfred, who was tired of other fish and creatures.

He listened to everything Francis had to say, and gave a quiet scoff. "I'm sorry I'm not as show-offy as my family," He sneered. Secretly, Alfred was pleased. The male wanted nothing more than to be a warrior instead of a boring prince. In fact, that's what he was originally born to be! Would he tell this Pirate that? Most likely not.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take you a good twenty miles, plus more to get to our treasure caves, and then you think that, even if I can pass you off as food, they'll let me lead you off again?" Alfred shook his head, glancing down at his almost dry fin. Huh. He would get legs soon. And then need clothes, depending on how long he was stuck on this ship before they left.

"And what will you do if your time runs out while we're in the water?" Alfred smirked, seeming delighted by the thought. After all, that would be a fairly long swim!

The Frenchman went over to sit at his desk, taking out a random blade to twirl between his fingers. He listened to the siren speak and nodded. That was pretty much the plan. "Oui, I'll sail to the boarder of your people's territory and then we'll take a swim together" He said using the blade to clean under his nails.

"I cant die from drowning, but you'll kiss me again if the first one wears off." He said then looked to Alfred. "I spared your life, when we're down there you make sure nothing is to threaten mine." Francis said and stared at the other's tail, it was nearly dry. Alfred was very handsome, maybe he could have some fun.

He rose from his seat and went over to open the curtain to a window, looking out at the setting sun. "But we'll start that adventure tomorrow. Your kind has always enjoyed hunting in the moonlight..." Francis then went back over to Alfred, leaning on the desk to watch him take human form. "Ever been out of water this long before? Have to say your legs are almost as lovely as your tail."

Alfred shook his head in response, moving his left leg curiously. Alfred was always in the water, never before had he dried out enough to have legs instead of fins. Blue eyes glanced down at himself, from his lower stomach, to his feet, and everything in between. This was new. Right, humans kept their sexual parts covered up.

"Thanks..." He mumbled, looking up at Francis finally. While Alfred wanted to remain cold to this human, his curiosity was getting the better of him. Having legs like this showed him just a little bit into human anatomy. "I need clothes, right?" Asked Alfred, a curious tone to his voice.

He looked toward the now covered window, wondering how many of his kind were out in the waters looking for him by this point. Hell, Alfred was in a ton of trouble when he was finally to go home for good. But until then, the blonde wanted to put all of his questions to rest.

"Alright, I'll make sure nothing happens to you while we are travelling there and back... but I want more than just a meal." The Siren started, looking back at his legs, rotating his ankle. It felt so weird! "I would also like to know what it feels like to be human... how your bodies and minds work, and such. What you all eat, if you reproduce differently, ya know, the basic things."

The Frenchman didn't want to have Alfred covered in clothes, his body looked so nice he wished to touch all of him. Though he doubted the siren would let him do any of that. So with a nod he went into the next room, which was his bedroom, to search for some clothes.

"Oui, though I don't know if I'll have any that will fit, you're a bit smaller than me." He called back, returning shortly with trousers and a shirt. Though at what was said surprised Francis. And yet it was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Humans are very strange creatures. For instance: We don't always mate to reproduce. More than half the time we do it for the fun and excitement or sometimes for the control and possession of another's body. Sometimes with the same gender." He explained as he helped Alfred into the clothes then pulled him to his feet, holding onto the siren to keep him upright.

"As for food the ship has a limited supply and quite honestly all tastes and smells like fish." Francis commented and came up with a brilliant idea. "If you want to really know what its like to be human you should come with me. I can take you to wonderful beautiful places."

After trying to stand firm without falling, Alfred finally stood up straight, staring down at the clothes he was allowed to borrow. Though slightly large on him, Alfred honestly didn't seem to care, bringing his hand down to play with the shirt's material. Clothes were weird, he decided. Weird, but nice.

Listening to everything Francis said next, he shot his gaze back up, one eyebrow arched in a skeptical manner. "Mating for fun? Psh. Mating isn't fun." He grumbled, adjusting his weight in order to gain a better footing. "You humans really are weird." And with the same sex? Alfred saw no point in that. If the two of the same gender were in love, that was fine, but what was the point of mating if unable to reproduce? That was the whole point, right?

Finally listening to the human's offer, his eyes lighting up. Was Francis serious, or was he only saying that to get Alfred to go along with his plans to take their treasure and be on his way? He never thought about spending so much time out of the water, especially not on a ship filled with humans. "Do you really mean that?" Alfred asked carefully, keeping his eyes on the other. "I will think about it if you're serious. But if members of your crew go missing... I didn't eat them..." he mumbled.

Francis kept a hand on Alfred's shoulder to keep him steady, glad that the siren was a quick learner. "Mating is very fun and is the best feeling~ Well, once your body gets used to the initial pain." Francis said honestly and let go of the other, smiling that he was pretty steady despite the slight swaying of the ship.

"Oh, oui. I'd love to have someone like you around. I think you'd enjoy being with me, seeing human cities and trying delicious food." The pirate said with a smirk, not seeming to care at all for the crew. "Do what you want with them. I can sail this ship on my own, they're only around for when I go into battle. Expendable lives."

Alfred was rather pleased with himself, able to stand his ground while the boat even swayed. Though walking would be a different story. He looked up at Francis then, giving a shrug. Mating for fun seemed weird to him, perhaps it was just the difference in the cultures.

"I'll just take your word for the mating thing..." He mumbled, trying to take a small step, stumbling in the process, his hand shooting out to grab onto the desk in front of him. Okay, he couldn't quite walk yet. Right.

"I'll think about it, like I said." He continued after standing straight again. The promise of different places and food was exciting, and the freedom to do as he pleased with the crew was good as well. "How about this, if you can convince me that it actually will be exciting and such, I will go with you for awhile after you take what you want from my home."

The pirate frowned a bit, he'd have to do some more convincing on the mating part. He stayed behind Alfred as he took a step, ready to catch him if he fell. "Its hard to convince someone when you have to go there in person to see the truth." Francis said and took hold of the siren, leading him into his bedroom.

Francis sat him down on the bed, the rest of the room was filled with gold and treasures. He went over to a bunch of paintings leaned up against the wall, looking through them he picked one out to show to Alfred. "This is a painting of the city I came from." He said showing Alfred a painting of Paris Francis. "Its called Paris and its one of the most beautiful places."

Alfred's eyes flickered with interest, looking over the picture in slight awe. It really was a pretty place, even prettier than Alfred's own home under the sea. If Alfred was able to go to places like this, he would never want to go home to his people again! He shifted on the bed, adjusting in order to sit in a more comfortable way. Humans slept in comfort, which Alfred guessed was a little obvious. Hell, for the longest time the young male thought human's were no more than savages that think they owned the water and all lands.

"That's a very beautiful place then, by the painting..." He whispered, thoughts racing in his mind. Alfred was seriously considering it all. Could he really just leave his people like that? Of course he could, his adopted parents could just birth a biological heir of their own and carry on their bloodline. Alfred wasn't needed, really! He finally tore his eyes away from the painting, looking up at the captain, feeling slightly suspicious. "What would you be getting out of this if I traveled with you?" He questioned, leaning back on his hands. "After all, everything has a price..."

The Siren wasn't a fool, even newborns knew that nothing in the world was truly free. Eventually, there was a price to pay for everything. This offer was no different. While it was too good to be true for the blonde, he didn't want to just jump to the offer with a yes, until he saw what the Captain would be getting out of it.

Francis stayed silent while the other admired his painting. He could tell Alfred was very tempted, to go off and explore new places and try different things. To know what it was like to be human. Never had he got the opportunity for this, to have a siren on his side. It would be an advantage that could let him rule the seas.

At the question he smirked. "If you promise to stay I'll take the best care of you. You'll get the best clothes, eat the best food, I'll take you where ever you want..." He started off. "If you're going to stay on this ship you'll have to pull your own weight and work, not much but help when I give an order. Most importantly I want you to promise to stay with me and only me." The captain explained and lightly grasped Alfred's jaw. "As you sirens say, you'll be my mate for life."

"I can promise most of those things... but I am not a woman and cannot get pregnant. There'd be no point in being mates for life." He spoke his opinion, crossing his arms. Alfred was still skeptical on the mating for fun concept, but that's not what Francis meant, right?

The young Siren finally pulled away from the male's light grip, thinking the offer through. He would learn so much, and to be honest, he always wanted a human mate. He was hoping for a woman, but Alfred decided that the gender didn't matter. Especially if Francis was really keen on the whole 'mating for fun or possession' thing.

"Fine, Francis." Alfred grinned, finally giving a nod. The mate thing aside, this was his chance to see the world! At least until he lived out Francis. "I promise to stay for as long as you live."

"I don't like woman and I'd be an awful parent anyway." Francis said with a shrug and waited for Alfred's answer. What he heard brought a wide smile to his lips. Hook, line and sinker he had this siren caught. "Wonderful mon Cherie." Francis said and stole a kiss from the siren, licking his lips afterwards. He tasted of fish but also sweet in a way.

"Until I die? Then you'll never leave me..." Francis said and ran his fingers through the other's hair. "I'm immortal, amour." He whispered before heading out. "Make yourself comfortable Alfred, I'll get us something decent to eat." The pirate said and left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Alfred was stunned, blinking a few times with surprise. Francis stole a kiss, but that's not what bothered him. The captain tasted nice, it was the first time Alfred had kissed a human. Or rather, it was Alfred's first kiss.

"He's immortal?" Alfred murmured, puffing out his cheeks. He's definitely not the same as other humans. The siren let out a sigh, falling back onto the bed with a 'flop', laying on his back feeling the boat rock gently. It was so strange, being out of the water, yet still totally surrounded by it.

He closed his bright eyes, letting a sigh leave his lips. Alfred was so selfish, wasn't he? He was going to lead Francis to steal from his kind, and then leave to never return. Was that cruel of him? "Not that it matters. Geh..." The prince yawned. "Too hungry to care."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys are lucky I love you, I'm publishing this late at night before I go into work, 3rd shift-

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and all of the effort we have put into it!

Rated MA for mature events and some darker moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, it would be a hella more gay.

* * *

The Frenchman was about to get everything he'd ever wanted. More magic to obtain, some riches that he could carry, and a significant other he wouldn't outlive. What more could he ask for? Well, there was many things but these were what he wanted most. In all honesty he had grown lonely these past centuries, maybe after traveling around with the siren they could settle down. He could buy a very nice house on the coast for them. Peaceful.

Now he was getting too far ahead of himself. Alfred was doing this for his own reasons, not because he wanted to be with him. Francis returned about fifteen minutes later with a tray of food and two bottles of rum. Kicking the door closed behind him the pirate brought the food over.

"Not the best but its edible... We'll get better food when we make port." He said setting the tray on the table and took the bottle of rum to sip at. "Or you can have your pick of my crew and we can feast."

Alfred sat up as the pirate walked back in, bringing his knees to his chest as he eyed the food hungrily. "I'll leave your crew alone for now." Was his response. "I cannot really walk yet, I'll pick some of them off when I can actually move quick." He murmured then, looking up at his companion with bright, mischievous eyes. There was no doubt that Alfred was going to take his pick of the man's crew when he could maneuver well.

This whole situation would work well for the young Siren. He wanted to see the world out of the waters. Eat strange, human food. And with Francis being immortal, Alfred would be able to see everything. No fear that his now mate-for-life would die of old age. But what they would do after Alfred saw everything, he had no clue. A Siren's word was often binding, and since he promised to stay by Francis' side always, he wondered what they would do with their life afterward. What exactly did humans do when they weren't sailing the waters, anyway?

"So, you said that you are immortal. So, how old are you?" He questioned, straightening his legs out again. "I'm only in my first 100's, so I'm kind of like... 17 in Siren years." Alfred rambled on. The blonde really was a talkative one if people let him!

Francis sat down on the bed with the siren and munched at the food. He had to think for a moment about how long he had been alive. "Hm... I think somewhere around five centuries..." The pirate said unsure about the specific number. "At least five hundred years. I guess that makes me pretty old in siren years, right?" He asked and laughed.

The pirate offered some of the food to Alfred and watched him eat. "Tell me more about yourself Alfred" He said with a curious gaze. He rather liked listening to his guest. The creature was so beautiful and interesting, Francis wished to know everything about him.

Alfred happily ate his share, regardless of the quality. Food was food, and he was starving. He paused for a moment, shrugging at Francis. "My dad is 800 human years. You'd be considered pretty young still." He explained.

Francis wanted to know more about Alfred, huh? Well, the prince was unsure of what to say. Most of it was pretty obvious. So instead he started with, "Well you were right earlier, I don't look like a royal because my real mom and dad were warriors. I was adopted after their deaths." Alfred had no problem telling the other. He couldn't miss people he couldn't remember. Though, he wanted to be a warrior more than a prince.

"And ah... let's see." He sheepishly grinned, tapping his chin. "I'm the reason a lot of the ships out here sink."

Wow, Alfred was boring. His life was boring. "I'm 116 in human years, I guess." He watched the other, indecisive. What was there to tell? "I actually hate living in the water as a royal, to be honest."

The pirate listened and smiled at the oh-so familiar story. It was like his own, not exactly but they both had a life they didn't want so they ran away. Now able to have the life they wanted. "Mhm, You're just like me. I was a prince, born to be king of France." He said and gestured to the painting. "I didn't want to be king of a nation. There were too many rules, responsibilities. I needed freedom, power I could use to rule with no restrictions."

He explained and offered the siren the rum. What was a siren like with alcohol? Well the pirate was going to find out. "Well now you can be a warrior for me~ While I'm attacking a ship from above the surface you can attack from below, we'll make a great team."

It was so strange, hearing a story so similar to his own. Honestly, Alfred never would have thought this pirate was of royal background. Then again, Alfred didn't look like a prince, either. The two of them were pretty alike, weren't they? "So you ran away. Kinda like I did..."

He listened to what Francis had to say about attacks, giving a nod. "I could do that." Extending a tan hand, he grasped the bottle of rum, looking it over carefully. It wasn't poison, obviously. He could trust this pirate. Francis needed Alfred alive in order to get the magic and treasures he wanted. That, and he promised Alfred the best treatment.

"What is this?" He finally questioned, opening up the bottle. The smell was strong, no doubt about it. Alfred was going to drink it anyway, it was a human thing! He lifted the bottle to his lips and to a small chug, quickly wrinkling his nose, pulling the bottle away with a cough. Even the taste was strong! "Gleck..." Alfred wasn't sure if he would like it, but it went down his stomach with a warm feeling.

Francis couldn't help but laugh, it was the reaction he expected for someone who never had a drink before. "Haha! That is called alcohol. Its a special drink that humans use to relax. But it usually makes them act stupid and do things they normally wouldn't." The pirate explained and took the bottle back to gulp a good portion down. "This brand is rum, which is fairly strong... It doesn't have the weird effect on me since I've been drinking it all my life."

The pirate set the food back on to the table and flopped back on his plush bed, drinking the rest of the bottle. He was silent for a few minutes then looked to Alfred. "Do you know what kinds of treasures are in your home? Ancient artifacts, Aztec gold? Anything that needs to be locked up?"

Why drink something that makes you act stupid?" Alfred mumbled, shaking his head. Humans and Sirens really were different in some ways, that was for sure. Alfred rested his weight back on his hands, leaning back comfortably. This life would certainly be interesting.

"I don't really know. My father is good at keeping our treasure caves heavily guarded and closed off. Other places in the palace and kingdom aren't as protected even though they also hold treasures." He explained, looking at Francis. "I mean, we have tons of magical artifacts, some that are rumored to 'come from the gods'." Alfred smiled, not caring in the slightest of any treasures. "Weird, healing stones, treasures from centuries ago. That... and our prized possession..."

Alfred's blue eyes gleamed, a grin twisting onto his lips. It was the only 'treasure' Alfred found interesting. "We have the trident of Poseidon. Or rather, that's what my father says. It's a long story, but he claims we were trusted with the trident by Poseidon when the humans and gods went to war a long time ago."

"Because humans are idiots." He said simply and stared at the bottle. Listening to Alfred his eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "Trident of Poseidon?" Francis echoed and stared at the siren wide-eyed. "With that one could rule the sea itself..." He said and looked away thinking.

This would require a plan, heavily guarded areas. Francis didn't know how well he could fight well under water. This would require alot more from him. The pirate climbed off the bed and when to his bookshelf, taking out a large old book and quickly flipped through the pages. "New plan... I'll have to become a siren to break in." He said and went to his potion's cabinet to look for the ingredients for this new potion. After a moment he paused and turned to Alfred. "I'll kill anyone who gets in my way, your friends and family. Will you be able to live knowing you helped me?"

Alfred paled, going quiet for a moment. His family and friends could be killed. Somehow, the prince knew that was highly possible. He sat up completely, sitting crisscross and staring down at his lap in thought. He was honestly unsure how he would react if he witnessed his love ones die.

"I probably won't be able to forgive myself, but I gave my word that I would help you." He gave a happy yet bitter smile, looking up to the man near the cabinet. "I'm probably really selfish... but I want to see the world, nothing will stop that..." Alfred stood up on his own, glad he had enough balance to keep his footing.

"After all, you promise me human things, and I promised you treasure... that doesn't change," Mumble Alfred, playing with the waist of his trousers in thought. Really, he would do anything to see the world, even if it meant becoming empty from watching his loved ones die. "Can I convince you to knock them unconscious instead of killing them?" He tried.

The pirate turned back to work on the potion, adding the blood he took from Alfred earlier. That would be the key part to make this potion work. "I don't have any magic or weapons that could stun..." He said with a frown then thought for awhile. Letting the potion sit he came back over to Alfred. "Do siren's songs work on other sirens?... You could sing to put them to sleep." Francis suggested.

"I don't know... I mean, I have never tried my songs on my own kind before... there's no sure way to know if it'll work." Alfred frowned, deep in thought. What if it didn't work, and he had to watch people die? He looked at Francis. Alfred had promised him that he would keep Francis safe while they were under water.

"They might let me take it right out, to be honest... I mean, I am the prince." He murmured with a shrug, debating his different options. "But I kinda doubt it... if it comes down to it, I suppose you'll have no other choice than to kill people. Well, I'm not very moral, and I eat humans, so I'd be a hypocrite if I hated you for it."

The captain nodded and petted the siren's head. "We'll try it. If it doesn't work I'll try not to fatally wound them..." Francis said though he couldn't promise that no one would die. The pirate moved back to his potion and looked over his spell book that had the recipe, reading it over to make he was making it right. "Things will work out in the end. For us that is, because in the end the only one you can trust is yourself."

Alfred fixed his hair with a huff, most of his messy blonde hair cooperating, falling into place. His cowlick was another story. Instead of trying to fight with it, the siren left alone. He thought about Francis' words, furrowing his brow. "That's a lonely way to live if you don't trust at least one person." He mumbled, walking carefully to stand next to the pirate, curious about this potion.

"You said you had to become one of my kind." He started, peering at the book. Alfred had dabbled in potions and magic plenty of times, but never had he heard of a potion turning a human into a merperson, or a siren. "Does this potion wear off?" Alfred continued to question, running a hand through his own hair, stifling a yawn. Magic bored him most of the time, he saw too much of it. "So this means you won't need me to kiss you, right?" It wasn't that he cared, the prince just wanted to make sure that if things did turn bad, he wouldn't have to stop in the middle of the fighting to kiss Francis. That would get them both killed. Or Alfred, at least. Sirens, not the most forgiving people. They'll want Alfred's head for helping Francis out. It was all or nothing for the Alfred.

"Its a shape-shifting potion." Francis said as he mix the potion in the small cauldron before setting it on a small stand. With a snap of his fingers a fire lit underneath the cauldron to boil it. "Using your blood it'll turn me in a siren." He explained and looked back into the spellbook. "I believe this potion will last a whole day, though I'm sure we'll get the treasure and be gone before it wear off..."

He looked to Alfred and smirked, such a beautiful young man. "Mhm, not for the reason to breathe under water. But I'll be kissing you alot." Francis said and reached over to caress the other's face. "Its a human's way of showing affection."

"Affection." Alfred repeated, wondering how a pirate could have such soft hands. "That's the same for my people, I just thought you were kissing me for the ability." He murmured, tilting his head while he thought. Francis was kind to him now, especially since Alfred agreed to help and stay by his side. The siren had no clue about human affections, other than kissing. "We usually give gifts and songs as signs of affection."

Alfred enjoyed how intelligent Francis was, he was unlike others Alfred had spied on and ate. And even the prince knew this captain was attractive. And they did have a very long time together to learn many things from each other. "Oh, so that's why you bottled my blood." Alfred spoke up again, his eyes lighting up with curiosity dancing within them as he gazed at the flames. That was fire, right? Alfred had seen it a few times on certain ships before they sank, but he had never gotten this close.

"So that's fire." He mumbled. "In my home, magic keeps our homes lit, and fire isn't something we can have deep below, consciously." He grinned. Alfred was just pleased with even the simple things.

"We gives gifts too, not often songs..." He said and thought for a moment. "Don't know how good of singer I am but I can play a few instruments." Francis said thinking of things to do that Alfred might like, he had to think of some things to keep the siren happy these years to come. "Humans are a very... physical species" Francis explained softly.

Looking back to the potion he nodded. "oui, you cant have fire under water. Unless it was powerful magic, even still it would last long" He said and watched it cook, grabbing a spoon to stir the potion.

Alfred smiled. He liked instruments. Hell, Alfred liked music almost as much as food! The Siren looked back, sitting on the bed once more. "Physical... you mean like the mating for fun physical?" Alfred questioned curiously, watching Francis with the potion. It was nice to watch someone that wasn't of his kind making magical potions. Hell, before this Alfred had no clue humans could. Francis was special, too!

"We don't really need fire anyway," He gushed out, shifting to get comfy, "Like, we eat fish and humans the way they are, and we don't really feel cold. So even if we had fire, it would be worthless to us."

The pirate hummed in amusement. "There's more contact then just mating, human's call it 'foreplay'. But I cause it teasing." Francis said with a grin and sniffed at the potion, gagging a bit. "Ugh, I hope I made this right..." He frowned and looked at the book again. "That because you scaly tails are cold-blooded." He said and glanced to Alfred. "But at the moment you have a human body, so you need the warmth."

"Let me see!" Alfred pipes up, hopping up right away. Whether he had gotten comfy or not, this was something Alfred knew well. "While I know nothing about mating, or this foreplay thing, but I know a thing or two about potions." Alfred mused, peering over at the liquid. He couldn't read the words on the pages, but the young siren at least knew a thing or two to make potions like this work. "Did you try your own blood in it too?" Alfred questioned with a shrug, glancing at Francis.

"I'm not the best at the whole magic thing, but I would watch my guardian make potions left and right." He explained. "Though the most she ever did was change a shark into a trout, and she would mix the blood." Alfred finished with a mumble. "Ah, never mind... I don't know for sure if it would help, and I don't want to ruin your potion."

The pirate looked over at Alfred with a raised brow in uncertainly. "How can you possibly make potions underwater? the liquids would dissolve in the water and contaminate it..." He questioned and looked back to the book. "Ah! I know what it needs" He said and went over to an overflowing chest of gold and jewels, taking out a necklace of pearls to add to the potion. The color then changing and the smell became sweet. "Perfect~"

The prince stuck his tongue out at Francis, crossing his arms with a small pout. "You should know better than most people that my home is fool of magic. There are plenty of ways to keep water out of potions. Although our potion making methods are a lot different than yours, we do not have fire, and we have these little, bubble like things to keep our ingredients safe."

Alfred gave a huff then, walking back over to sit on the captain's bed, watching him with content. He didn't mind the male's skepticism, there were many things that the prince's kind could do, while the humans could not. And vice versa.

"It's better not to question some things you'll see and hear in my home, I'm not the best person to tell you." He sighed, "I'm almost like a kid to them after all, there's a lot I don't know about my world, either." He mumbled. It was true, after all. Being a prince, Alfred had been raised mostly inside, sheltered away from the others. Perhaps it was to keep him safe, but it was also the reason Alfred was so keen on leaving.

"I'm curious, how did you become immortal?" He questioned finally, looking up toward his companion. "I'm almost completely certain humans aren't immortal, so..." Alfred gave a curious smile. He would much rather hear about Francis and humans than talk about his own kind. His own kind was boring to him.

He blew out the fire and grabbed an empty bottle, taking the potion out to fill the bottle. The pirate hummed at he listened to Alfred, chuckling softly. "We aren't going to be able to do much sight-seeing while we're at your home." Francis commented and looked at the full bottle, setting it on the table.

He came over and joined on the siren on his bed. "When I ran away my goal is to seek out immortality. I feared death more than anything..." Francis said and looked to Alfred. "I met a god. The god of Shadow. I gave him my soul and he gave me a portion of his powers over Shadow, its a living element that he created. The magic he gave my will keep me alive as long as he is alive." The pirate explained and looked away. "Though receiving the magic, the Shadows has a dark effect on me... I think I'm more demonic then human any more."

"Well everything comes with a price... Even your humanity." Alfred simply mumbled in return, taking all of this information in. Alfred didn't know what it must be like to fear death. Merfolk did die all the time, but not from old age. If a siren remained sheltered and away from other creatures, they could live forever. However, other creatures in the sea could eat them, they could be killed by humans, and numerous other things.

"So what will you do if you obtain the trident?" Alfred asked softly, laying back on the bed with a small flop. He eyed the pirate over, stifling a yawn. "I mean, that thing can start, and stop, wars, control the waters, and a whole bunch of other things."

Francis shrugged and pulled Alfred into his arms, running his finger's through the siren's hair. "Hm, I don't mind being a monster. Just as long as I can look this sexy forever." He smirked and pecked Alfred's lips. At the moment he was too distracted by the siren to think about the trident. "End battles you say?... Well, my home has been at war with a neighboring area for almost a century. I think I might end that fighting."

Alfred relaxed somewhat in the man's arms, noticing now how the warmth did make a difference. The heat seemed nice, he decided, pecking Francis on the lips once as well. The should-be warrior was more than happy to kiss the man's lips. Not entirely for the affection, but because he liked thinking he was acting like a human.

Alfred simply grinned. Francis wasn't really a monster, it seemed. However, the younger had never seen how demonic he could be, only knowing him for a few short hours. While Francis seemed distracted by the Siren, it was quite the opposite for Alfred. His mind raced back and forth between humans and sirens, back to the trident and betraying his own kind.

"That's not like a monster, Francis." He finally piped up, scratching at his thumb nail in thought. "Monsters worsen wars not end them."

The Frenchman chuckled. "I'd worsen the war if my home was winning, but they're doing rather poorly..." He said as he caressed the Siren's face and soft skin. So beautiful, so pure and all his. Francis was quite tempted on having his way with the teen siren, but then it would most likely scare him off and refuse to help him.

"After that... Hm, think I'll use the trident to kill off all my rivals." He continued thinking out loud. "I'll be the most powerful pirate on the seas, no one would dare threaten me and I'll be able to get anything I want." Francis said and smiled. "And get you anything you want~"

/That/ response was more like a human. Alfred simply grinned happily, reaching his hand up to play with the other's hair. "I can't blame you, that's a lot of power." He responded, biting the inside of his cheek as he thought. "Anything I want..." Alfred mused, smiling contently and sighing. "I just wanna do things humans do, really. Or rather. I wanna see how you guys work, like I said before."

The siren shifted slightly, as if uncomfortable with a thought. "I suppose that means mating for... fun." Alfred huffed, running his fingers through the hair on Francis' head that he could reach. Pleasantly soft, he noticed. Well, he assumed that's what soft human hair felt like. He didn't really know. "I also thought I would convince some human woman to mate with me, have her bare my child... and then I would eat her." Alfred smiled innocently, as if what he said was the most normal thing in the world. "I guess I can't eat you though, huh?"

Francis gazed at the hand in his hair then to the siren's expression. As Alfred spoke he didn't like what he was hearing. "humans are boring. I don't know why you'd want to be like them..." He muttered displeased with the whole situation now. The pirate rolled his eyes about eating the mate and left the bed to go grab his bottle of rum. He gulped most of the bottle down and sighed. He wasn't going to get what he needed from this siren, maybe he should just kill Alfred once he's got the trident. "If you tried I would rip your teeth out one by one." He glared at the siren and took another sip of rum.

Alfred winced at the glare that was aimed at him, quickly casting his gaze down at the bed. The sudden mood change easily reminded the prince of how he was treated his first moments on the ship. Alfred had just spoke his mind, was that wrong? He slowly curled his fingers to grip the fabric of his trousers, listening to the treat Francis bestowed upon him.

"I wouldn't actually try to eat you..." He spoke up softly, furrowing his brow. "I wouldn't help you betray my people, just to turn around and eat you." Alfred let out a sigh, feeling slightly, just slightly, upset. Before this moment, Alfred had high hopes that what Francis had promised him to be true. "You promised me things and sights, so why by the gods would I actually try to eat you? And I doubt I would be able to mate with a woman, anyway." The siren frowned, glancing up at the pirate. "I promised to stay by your side... and my kind lives by their promises until the day they die." Maybe for Alfred that day would he quite soon. The look Francis held toward him was no longer inviting.

The pirate's glare didn't falter or soften for Alfred. "I'm not worried about you eating me." He said leaning against the table. He watched the siren shift on the bed, his harsh gaze making the other start to doubt him. Francis in truth rarely kept his promises, mostly because what the other promised wasn't enough or wasn't what he wanted.

"Oui, you promised to stay by my side because of what you could get from me." Francis said downing his bottle then throwing it, it just missing the siren's head and smashed on the wall. "I don't need you to get the trident! I can easily go to your home and kill every single siren in your home and swim right out with it!" He snarled to Alfred, eyes turning pitch black as he stepped towards the bed.

"Now tell me Alfred..." Francis grabbed the siren by the hair and pulled him close. "Do you cold blooded creatures feel anything at all? Do you even have a heart? I could tear you open and we can find out..."

Alfred barely had time to react and process the bottle smashing close to his face, before giving a small yelp. Pulling at his hair hurt, and he narrowed his blue eyes, irritated now. What had Alfred seen different about this man? Technically human or not, he /still/ acting like the type of people Alfred imagined killing his parents. The words that Francis spoke enraged him, a scowl twisting his lips. "Of course I have a heart, Captain Francis." Alfred sneered. "If you can get it yourself, why even bother here with me? Or is it because you don't even know where to go?"

The young prince tried not to show how hurt he was. Alfred was stupid... he should have known better than anyone that sweet, kind words meant nothing, he was a damn Siren, after all! And when Alfred was riled up, there was no stopping himself from saying what pops in his head, stupid or not. "No, you see, here's the line between our kinds. My kind? If we promise something, we stick by our words. Your kind?" The siren licked his drying lips. Inside, he was terrified and angry. "Your kind only says what others want to hear, and then stab them in the back."

He narrowed his black eyes that mirrored Alfred's reflection. Francis didn't like it but the siren wasn't wrong. "Why bother with you? Because I want you..." Francis answered glaring down at the siren. "The moment I pulled you on deck I needed you with me." The pirate said and let go of the Siren, turning away. "Being how I am, there is no human that wishes to be with me. For a moment I had hope with you." He said turning to glare back to Alfred. "You looked disgusted when I spoke about mating and staying with me, and you're wondering why I'm angry right now?" The pirate asked and scoffed, this must be his curse to be alone with no one who understands and want him.

"I never promised anything, I simply said what I could do for you." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "You wish to use me for your own selfish ends, and you don't even care if your family and friends die in the process. If anyone is the heartless monster here, its you."

Alfred couldn't help but give a scoff, rubbing the sore part of his head tenderly. The siren was a heartless monster, huh? Alfred did care what happened to his loved ones, and he knew deep down he would die for them. "I would die for my people..." Alfred spoke quietly, bringing his knees to his chest. "I love them. But I would leave them to explore the world. But if I had to, I would take any blow directed at them, meaning if you tried to hurt them without reason, I would die trying to protect them."

The prince stood up then, listening to everything else Francis had to say. He groaned, running a hand down his tan face. "Forgive my disgusted face, but I don't even know how mating works, as I told you before. Men do not have the same parts as a woman, even I know that. So as I said before to you, I would stay with you as long as I shall live, but I don't see how males can mate for pleasure with each other. I think it's impossible. I was confused, not disgusted. Maybe you should learn how to read people a little better." Alfred snapped, crossing his arms. It wasn't as if he could run away, walking was hard for him. Not to mention he had made a promise. Maybe this pirate really didn't promise anything, and it was Alfred's own fault for being to eager to think everything through. It was stupid and childish for him to fall for anything a human had said.

"Were you even going to do any of those things, or were you just saying those things to get what you wanted out of me?" He demanded softly, gazing back at the captain. "We're both selfish monsters then. You can't just blame me, and I can't blame you. I want to see the world and learn about humans, and you want a mate for life, and power. We need each other, right?" It seemed those lessons about monarch politics his adopted father made him take finally came in handy. He would bargain with Francis, then. If the ship owner didn't like Alfred, oh well. At this point, Alfred himself didn't know what to think. The only thing on his mind was survival. He would feel bad about everything later.

"How about this..." Alfred turned away, clucking his tongue in thought. He had to come up with something, anything to ensure his life, and travels. "I will stay with you as long as you want me to, and learn to love you. In this time, I will do whatever you say, and trust you. This includes the ridiculous mating thing, and using me as an advantage to other ships." He turned his head back to look at Francis. "Do we have a deal?"

Listening to Alfred just angered the pirate with each passing moment. How the siren spoke was emotionless, simply making a deal. Francis turned around and back handed the siren, sending him falling back on the floor. "I don't want a /deal/!" He snapped at Alfred, stepping on his chest to keep him on the floor. "I told you what I could offer you, that still stands if what you do to make me happy."

The pirate moved away, taking a deep breath his eyes returned to normal. "You don't 'learn' to love someone, you either feel it or you don't." He said simply, going over to his desk to sit at. Crossing his arms the pirate started to think over what he could do with Alfred now. Something so emotionless was useless to him.

"I don't know what to do with you now..." He said gazing down at the siren, pondering his options. "I think if you don't show an interest in me I'll just keep you locked up. Maybe I could sell you, people would love to see a siren on display, or maybe dissect you to find out more about you." Francis threatened casually. "I don't really need that trident."

The prince groaned in pain as a response, closing his eyes for a moment. His face hurt, and Francis was non too gentle with his foot. He refused to speak now, mainly not wanting to cause himself more trouble. This was all his fault... Listening to the pirates threats, he trembled a little. Trying to sink this ship was turning into the worst mistake of his life. Alfred was honestly afraid as he finally sat up, rubbing his face. It stung, and he was sure it would be sore for days to come.

He looked over at Francis, only a tiny bit of hurt in his eyes. Alfred had just spoken honestly, and it had gotten him in trouble. While he wasn't one for begging, Alfred didn't want to be sold or die, either. "Do what you want..." Alfred muttered, tilting his head to look at the floor. It was safer for him to stay on the ground. He didn't know what would happen if he stood back up. He pursed his lips, not wanting to say another word. His mouth was getting him in trouble, as it always seemed to do.

Francis was silent for a few minutes, thinking over what he could do with the siren. Silent he stood and shrugged off his jacket, leaving it on the chair as he headed back over to the bed. "I want you to take off your clothes." He said as he sat on the bed, kicking his shoes off and waited for Alfred. "I'm going to show you how males mate." The pirate unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, if he wasn't going to keep the siren around might as well have some fun with him first.


End file.
